


Roads That Go Nowhere

by misskyeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War-abissodidolore, Post-credits scene SPOILER
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskyeyes/pseuds/misskyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CW. Contiene SPOILER sulla prima scena post-credit.</p><p>Ventiquattro ore più tardi il Soldato chiude gli occhi nella sua culla di ghiaccio, senza più timore di svegliarsi all’<i>inferno</i>. Il sorriso caldo di Steve è l’ultima cosa che vede, ma un vuoto – comunque - rimane.</p><p>- <i>Khoroshiy son, milij moi</i>. –</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads That Go Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Bucky / Natasha  
>  **Avvertimenti:** ambientata in quell’abisso di dolore che è il post Civil War, MAJOR SPOILER sulla prima scena post credits. Però non è così tanto angst. ~~Credo~~.  
>  **Note:** \- sostanzialmente: CW è stato un devasto emotivo a più riprese (tre, nello specifico), io non scrivevo qualcosa da tipo MESI. Tanti. La Marvel mi spinge al multishipping compulsivo e in un momento di cieca follia ho deciso di buttare un occhio a quanto il fandom avesse da dare sui WinterWidow. Da lì al morirci d’amore sopra il passo è stato fin troppo breve. E questo ci porta qui, adesso.  
>  \- ad ora non ho mai letto i fumetti Marvel e se mai lo farò, ne recupererò solo alcune parti quindi /ve lo sto dicendo, ci fosse qualche _precisino della fungia_ del comicverse in ascolto/ quanto scrivo si basa prettamente sul MCU. Ma. C’è sempre un ma. In questo specifico caso, ho tenuto per buona quella che a grandi linee so essere la backstory dei WW nei comics. Quella secondo cui è stato il Winter Soldier ad allenare Natasha nella Red Room ed in passato sono stati amanti, per intenderci. Ovviamente, tornando al canon del film, Bucky non ricorda nulla di tutto ciò mentre Natasha apparentemente sì. Poco altro da dire, se non che soprattutto nella caratterizzazione di Bucky, ho seguito il mio headcanon per cui il suo cervello è tutt’altro che a posto e per quanto nella parte conclusiva di CW lui scodinzoli dietro a Steve fino in Wakanda, i suoi problemi di memoria non sono affatto risolti. Ah, sempre secondo l’headcanon di cui sopra, Natasha è l’unica a chiamare il Soldato d’Inverno con il suo nome di battesimo /James/, così come lei, per Bucky e soltanto per lui, è “Natalia”.  
>  \- titolo @ _Take Me Home_ – Jess Glyne, che poi è anche la fonte della quote a inizio fic perché /ehi/ non ho trovato niente di meglio e tutto sommato non è _così malissimo_. Perdere più tempo a cercare citazioni che a scrivere la fic non era contemplato.  
>  \- le (poche, vivaddio) frasi in russo contenute nel testo sono state scrupolosamente tradotte/traslitterate con l’aiuto di portentose tecnologie. ~~Traduttori online.~~ Io di russo non so una ciospa, potrei aver scritto delle boiate e confido nel buon cuore di chi ne sa, nel caso, di indirizzarmi sulla giusta via (vero, Cocca? <3).

_Would you take the wheel, if I lose control?_

_If I'm lying here, will you take me home?_

La conclusione matura da sé, quattro giorni e quattro notti – _completamente insonni_ – dopo la fuga.

 

La _fitness facility_ messa a disposizione da re T’Challa di Wakanda potrebbe tranquillamente contenere l’intera Avengers Tower e buona parte dell’isolato ad essa circostante.

Al _Soldato_ sono bastate settantadue ore per catalogare e memorizzare pianta dell’edificio, organico del personale e sistemi di sicurezza fino ad individuare almeno sei possibili vie di fuga.

Bucky si chiede semplicemente _perché_. A quale scopo il suo cervello continui senza sosta ad immagazzinare questo tipo di informazioni, anche adesso che non è che l’ombra dell’ _arma_ che è stato e non ha più intenzione di essere. C’è ancora qualcosa di realmente _umano_ in quel corpo?

Bucky non dorme, _mai_. Il sonno l’ha lasciato al ghiaccio che l’ha accolto, protetto e più d’ogni altra cosa, condannato. Quello che l’Hydra gli ha messo dentro è sempre lì, coperto da uno strato di coscienza troppo debole perché possa durare ancora a lungo, anche se Steve si ostina a sostenere il contrario e chiudere gli occhi serve soltanto a rivivere il passato, ricordi disordinati e violenti che lo aggrediscono come proiettili – di una vita o dell’altra -, voci e volti a cui è difficile dare un nome.

Bucky si sforza di passare la notte in palestra, metri di vetro ed acciaio distante da tutto e tutti, – _sveglio_ – vigile su sé stesso e sulla propria mente martoriata.

 

 Il quinto giorno la decisione è presa e subito una costante della sua equazione muta, viene a mancare.

 

Natasha avverte _immediatamente_ la sua presenza, ma finge di non vedere fino a quando non è lui a decidere di attirare la sua attenzione. Continua a colpire il sacco che ha davanti con spietata precisione, una sequenza di movimenti mai casuali che s’arresta solo quando questo cede e si affloscia sul pavimento con un orribile rumore di catene spezzate, permettendole d’intercettare il suo sguardo. Ha il fiato corto, le labbra contratte in una smorfia rossa quanto i capelli scomposti sulle spalle ancora in tensione. Restano entrambi in silenzio per una considerevole quantità di tempo, esattamente come da _addestramento_.

\- _Romanoff_. – Un saluto che è quasi più un sussurro. O una constatazione.

\- _Barnes_. –

Sa che la sta studiando – _si stanno studiando_ \- fin da quando è entrata nel suo campo visivo e d’istinto glielo lascia fare. Raccoglie una salvietta e si siede a terra mentre asciuga il sudore, un occhio su di lui e l’altro alla via di fuga più vicina. Il retaggio di un’esistenza costantemente a rischio è difficile da ignorare. _Mors tua, vita mea_. Natasha è ancora un nervo scoperto, pronta ad esplodere se pungolata troppo.

Le iridi del Soldato sono di un azzurro stupefacente. E’ una considerazione piuttosto superficiale, le balena nella mente insieme ad un’attenta valutazione del livello minimo di ostilità percepito nei suoi gesti.

\- Problemi di insonnia? – Rilassa un buon novanta per cento di istinto e muscoli pronti ad uccidere al primo movimento sospetto ed ammorbidisce la voce, proprio come è abituata a fare con Steve.

\- Se così si può dire. – L’intonazione di Bucky, al contrario, non subisce alterazioni.

Non è a questo che Natasha sta prestando attenzione, quanto più allo scontro feroce tra _memorie_ che sa essere silenziosamente in corso e che si riflette nello sguardo dell’uomo che ha davanti. Bucky sta disperatamente cercando di _ricordare_ qualcosa di lei, un elemento familiare a cui aggrapparsi.

\- Noi ci siamo già visti. – Riesce quasi a sorprenderla. Non è certa che la sua sia una domanda.

\- Vero. Hai cercato di uccidermi. _Tre volte_. – Accenna una risata, mettendo subito in chiaro che per lei la morte non è che un argomento come un altro.

\- … _mi dispiace_. – Il viso del Soldato è impassibile, gli occhi di James Buchanan Barnes si tingono di una tristezza che può solo definire totalizzante.

\- Acqua passata. Non eri _tu_. – Per una frazione di secondo qualcosa incrina la sua incrollabile freddezza, prima che la guardia torni alta. – Non il tuo io migliore, comunque. –

\- Mi dispiace… _comunque_. – Ripete. E Natasha non riesce a non sorridere. Bucky Barnes è decisamente un brav’uomo, oltre che una vittima delle circostanze, e non solo perché _Captain America_ è diventato a pieno titolo un fuorilegge per dimostrarlo.

\- Puoi concedermi una rivincita, soldato. –

\- … come? –

La Vedova Nera arriccia le labbra e indica con un cenno del capo il sacco abbandonato alle sue spalle, ultimo di una lunga serie di _caduti_ intercorsi sul suo cammino, durante la permanenza forzata in Wakanda.

\- Se continuo a danneggiare attrezzatura costosa, _sua maestà_ chiederà la mia testa su un vassoio d’argento e per quanto potrebbe rivelarsi divertente, preferisco non turbare un fragile equilibrio. Abbiamo bisogno di restare. _Steve_ ne ha bisogno. – Come sempre, _sa_ esattamente dove colpire. – Posso concludere il mio allenamento alla vecchia maniera, con un bel _corpo a corpo_. -

\- Ti farò male. –

Decisamente non è una domanda. Flette leggermente il nuovo braccio in vibranio - regalo per cui re T’Challa ha davvero, _davvero_ insistito fino allo sfinimento - che emette un lieve ronzio nel momento esatto in cui lui tende le nocche come a voler sferrare un pugno all’aria immobile. Natasha non fa una piega, si limita a sostenere il suo sguardo con fermezza. A Bucky _piace_ non essere trattato come una bomba pronta ad esplodere. _Soltanto come un uomo comune addestrato ad uccidere_. Sorride tra sé e sé. Una quasi battuta è un buon progresso nelle sue condizioni.

\- Niente trucchi da supersoldato, niente armi. Sono grande ormai, _James_ , so badare a me stessa. –

Se lo lascia scappare, per abitudine più che per vera intenzione ed è già tardi per ritrattare. _Merda_. Steve si è raccomandato una quantità onestamente _imbarazzante_ di volte su quanto Bucky sia fragile: non dargli troppi imput diversi, non innescare in alcun modo il collegamento mentale con l’Hydra e la Russia e qualsiasi altra cosa possa risvegliare la furia omicida del Soldato d’Inverno.

 _Basso profilo e filerà tutto liscio_. Vero, ma Steve manca anche di una parte consistente della storia.

\- _Xорошо*_. – Il suo accento russo è sempre uguale, profondo, leggermente raschiato. Le manda una fitta direttamente allo stomaco e Natasha continua a fingere indifferenza. E’ stata addestrata per questo.

 

Gli da le spalle senza dire una parola e si sistema su uno dei tappeti da lotta libera alla sua sinistra, in posizione di guardia. Bucky la raggiunge nello spazio di un respiro – lei ha registrato la straordinaria ampiezza dei suoi passi in precedenza - e senza rendersene conto, si stanno già scontrando.

E’ un groviglio di braccia e capelli davanti agli occhi, la presa del Soldato le toglie il fiato. Se la tiene addosso, schiena contro petto, mentre Natasha cerca di fare forza con un gomito e i suoi piedi continuano a muoversi veloci e precisi come se stesse indossando di nuovo scarpine di raso e mezzepunte.

\- _Mоя маленькая балерина…** -_

Le labbra taglienti di Barnes premono contro il suo orecchio – il respiro misurato marchia la pelle a fuoco vivo - e le ginocchia cedono di schianto. Le pareti perdono qualsiasi sfumatura metallica e vanno tingendosi di un rosso più intenso, livido. _Un bagno di sangue_. Natasha è di nuovo una ragazzina orfana nella Russia dopo la caduta del Muro, obbligata a prendere lezioni di danza all’accademia del Bolshoi esclusivamente come copertura per _qualcos’altro_ , ed è panico. Panico _vero_. I suoi sensi vanno in black-out totale, il colpo di reni con cui si libera prima di ruotare ed agganciare le gambe attorno al collo del Soldato li coglie entrambi di sorpresa. La colluttazione è fin troppo breve.

Bucky cozza violentemente contro il muro alle sue spalle ed il braccio in vibranio finisce inevitabilmente per scavare un solco nel pavimento di marmo, mentre lei rotola nella direzione opposta, come una bambola gettata via in malo modo.

\- Ho detto che ti avrei fatto male. – Resta poco dell’uomo che la Vedova ha per creduto di scorgere in lui. Solo occhi pieni di contrizione e smarrimento.

Lo guarda come si guarda un’illusione, incapace di articolare una risposta. Il petto brucia, il fiato non vuole saperne di imboccare la strada giusta. Tossisce via l’aria dai polmoni e si rimette in piedi.

– James... – Di nuovo. _Al diavolo Steve_.

\- Il mio nome è _Bucky_. – Un sorriso vuoto, impotente, quello di chi vorrebbe darle quello che sta cercando, ma non ha idea di come fare. Il Soldato sta di nuovo combattendo contro sé stesso.

Quella donna, l’agente Romanoff, Natasha – _Nat?_ – si porta addosso un senso di familiarità. Bucky formula questo stesso pensiero più volte, rigirandoselo nella testa nel disperato tentativo di trovare una falla che gli dia la giusta chiave di lettura. C’è qualcosa di sbagliato. Si lascia sfuggire un gemito frustrato davanti all’ennesimo fantasma di un passato che si ostina a scivolargli dalle dita, siano carne o metallo.

\- Lo so. –

Per quanto la Vedova Nera si muova nell’ombra, non può nulla contro i sensi potenziati del supersoldato.

Se riesce ad avvicinarlo, ben oltre la linea immaginaria che demarca lo stato di guardia, è solo perché Bucky le concede di farlo e Natasha gli è _grata_ per questo. Così come lo è di non dover sentire di nuovo le placche di vibranio graffiarle la gola e privarla del fiato necessario, quando spinge le labbra contro quelle di lui, sentendosi più disperata di quanto vorrebbe. Il sottile ronzio metallico che precede qualsiasi movimento del Soldato le manda una scossa dritta al cervello – un segnale di pericolo grande quanto l’ _ego_ di Stark -, ma resta dov’è, occhi socchiusi e dita saldamente piantate sul profilo ruvido della sua mandibola, impedendogli di allontanarsi. Parte di lei è seriamente convinta che stia per staccarle la testa. _Di netto_. O che, nel migliore degli scenari, lo farà il capitano Rogers per buona misura.

 

Il muro contro cui la manda a sbattere oppone davvero poca resistenza – Natasha si domanda chi sarà il primo fra loro a sgretolarsi miseramente, valga o meno la pena di ribellarsi –, ma non è furia omicida quella negli occhi del Soldato D’Inverno. Bucky non sa perché lo sta facendo. E’ solo che _qualcosa_ continua ad agitarsi nel suo cervello. Somiglia ad un codice già scritto, ma non lo è. Non un protocollo dell’Hydra, né una procedura segreta del KGB, per quello che conta. Scatta nel preciso istante in cui studia il viso della donna che l’ha appena baciato e ritrova la forma della sua bocca in un ricordo _lontano_.

Natasha si lascia scappare soltanto un piccolo gemito quando le sue dita di metallo si chiudono sulle ciocche rosse all’attaccatura del collo e tirano, la obbligano a piegare la testa per permettergli di spingersi più a fondo, schiudendole le labbra con la lingua, e con i denti, se necessario. Non definirebbe _delicato_ il modo in cui si appoggia di peso contro di lei ed insinua una gamba tra le sue - _sorridendo_ in risposta a chissà quale insensato impulso –, provocando più che volontariamente attrito tra il tessuto sintetico dei propri pantaloni e quello fin troppo aderente della tuta che ha addosso.

No, niente affatto delicato. Familiare, forse. Già sentito. _Giusto_. _Lui_ non ha mai amato le mezze misure.

E’ il suo turno di sorridere quando Bucky lascia scivolare l’ _altra_ mano verso il basso, una scia rovente sopra e _sotto_ la t-shirt che il sudore le ha incollato alla pelle, e le sue dita corrono lente – carne nella carne – lungo la curva morbida del fianco. Affonda la presa dove sente sporgere le ossa del bacino e può ricalcarne lentamente il profilo con il pollice, premendo quanto basta per strapparle un sospiro d’approvazione.

Quello che nessuno dei due si aspetta è il ringhio istintivo – animalesco, quasi - che gli monta in gola quando riconosce al tatto l’inconfondibile frastagliatura di una lesione d’arma da fuoco. Natasha spalanca gli occhi su quelli desolatamente _vuoti_ di lui che osserva la cicatrice bianca all’altezza del suo ombelico con orrore crescente. Bucky la ricorda ancora come una ferita fresca.

 

E’ di nuovo la mente del _Soldato_ che registra con meccanica freddezza i riferimenti di una vecchia missione - luogo, anno. _Bersaglio_. Odessa, 2009. Un ingegnere nucleare iraniano e la sua scorta: due uomini e un donna. Lei è l’unica di cui _sa_ di doversi fare carico personalmente. Razza caucasica, capelli ramati, ottima tecnica di combattimento, _ostile_. –, contro quella dell’ _uomo_ che può soltanto valutare quanto dolore ha inferto, quante volte e a _chi_.

Esito parzialmente compromesso. Il target è stato eliminato con successo, la donna passata da parte a parte da un proiettile – fattura russa, nessuna rigatura – è sopravvissuta ed ha fatto perdere le sue tracce molto in fretta. Negli occhi del Soldato brilla un misto di rabbia e compiacimento. _Orgoglio_ , perfino. La sua piccola _étoile_ dai boccoli rossi ha completato l’addestramento ed è diventata l’arma efficiente e letale che ha contribuito a plasmare.

\- _Natalia_ …? –

Per una frazione di secondo il suo viso combacia perfettamente a quello della giovane donna nella sua testa. E’ a quel punto che le immagini di vite diverse – _troppe_ per un solo uomo - esplodono come lampi di granate, portandosi dietro qualsiasi brandello di memoria fosse riuscito a collocare in uno schema più ampio. Qualunque cosa stia succedendo _al di fuori_ sembra davvero un mondo troppo lontano. E’ come se gli stessero svuotando un caricatore di proiettili nel cervello. _Di nuovo_.

 

 Natasha si appoggia ad un pezzo del muro che si è letteralmente accartocciato su sé stesso pochi istanti dopo il momento di _non ritorno_. Stringe le braccia al petto e sostiene lo sguardo pieno di biasimo che Steve le sta rivolgendo da dieci minuti buoni. Pulsa nella minuscola ruga tra le sue sopracciglia.

\- Hanno dovuto sedarlo. –

\- Non è stata colpa sua. –

\- Nat. –

\- Risparmiami la predica, Rogers. So cosa ho fatto. – _E’ proprio questo il_ _problema_.

\- Sul serio. –

\- Ti hanno mai detto che questo voler fare _sempre_ la cosa giusta a lungo andare può risultare fastidioso? –

\- _Nat_. – Ancora.

Comincia ad essere orrendamente ripetitivo ed è una di quelle cose su cui Natasha davvero non ha controllo, insieme alla _logorrea recidiva_ di Tony e poco altro al mondo.

\- Ha chiesto di essere congelato finché non esisterà un modo sicuro per deprogrammarlo. –

Non c’è un muscolo nel corpo della Vedova Nera che osi tradire anche solo il minimo turbamento. Il viso torna ad essere la maschera impassibile di chi ha già visto tutto e _di peggio_.

\- _Quando_. – Un unico, impercettibile sussulto.

 

 Ventiquattro ore più tardi il Soldato chiude gli occhi nella sua culla di ghiaccio, senza più timore di svegliarsi all’ _inferno_. Il sorriso caldo di Steve è l’ultima cosa che vede, ma un vuoto – comunque - rimane.

  _\- Khoroshiy son, milij moi._ – _***_

**Author's Note:**

> * Khorosho. _Va bene/okay_.  
>  ** Moya malen'kaya balerina. _La mia piccola ballerina_.  
>  *** _Buon sonno/dolce sonno, mio caro._ “Milij moi” così traslitterato, viene usato dalla stessa Natasha in riferimento a Bucky anche in una tavola del fumetto.
> 
> Ho un problema con le note (e non solo, ma in questo caso è il più evidente). Giuro che sarò breve e poco tediosa. Solo un paio di precisazioni che in capo alla pagina avrebbero /tipo/ guastato metà della storia.  
> \- La missione a Odessa viene citata da Natasha stessa in WS, quando parla a Steve del Soldato d’inverno, appunto, come avvenuta cinque anni in precedenza. Siccome per queste cose sono un po’ precisina della fungia anche io, ho voluto dare una coerenza di fondo al timing della fic e supponendo che la Marvel voglia tenersi su una timeline contemporanea, l’ho datata cinque anni prima dell’uscita di CAWS. (Quanto al fatto che Bucky se ne ricordi, non essendoci riferimenti precisi, ho deciso che a quel punto - Odessa - lui abbia memoria di Natasha /che già lavora per altri/ solo come una delle ragazzine che ha addestrato nella Red Room, ma che gli abbiano brainwashato via il resto. L'altro resto lo fanno quelle ottordicianta vite diverse che gli si sovrappongono nel cervello, mandandolo ai matti).  
> \- Sull’età di Nat e quando precisamente sia settato il suo periodo di addestramento in Russia io continuo ad avere enormi problemi a districarmi nelle linee temporali di comics e cinematic universe, quindi boh. Mi sono buttata a pesce sulla data di nascita che viene gentilmente fornita sempre in CAWS (1984, tipo?) e ho optato per un generico “dopo la caduta del muro” (quale muro si sa, gosh). Fatevelo bastare.


End file.
